beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
General -- beYou Skill Points
Skill Points Skill Points are not related to increasing or leveling up your beYou Level, see here for that information. Types of Skill Points: There are 6 categories of skill points that you can earn through various activities in beYou. Here we will go over the skills, what they are specifically used for and how to add points to different areas. * Spirituality * Charisma * Logic * Creativity * Fitness * Cooking * Mechanical General Skill Point Information: Each beYou Profession requires different skills with specific amounts of points required for each. For example: Culinary might require 20 creativity points while Farmer and Law require more. If you go to your beYou profile page and scroll down below your player information you will see your skill points listed by type with the amount you have currently available and not used. You can earn specific skill points by doing various things in the beYou System such as training, crafting, cooking, farming as well as special achievements, daily quests or missions. beYou Training Books can earn you assorted types of skill points, including Generic skill points. Generic Skill Points are the only type of skill point that can be transferred to another type of skill point. If you check your "my career path" option to the right of the "Edit Professions" tab, you will be able to see a graph of which skill points your career needs and how far along you are to completing that. Generic Skill Points: Can be earned with the beYou Study Hall Skill Trainer desk and Training Books. We have training books that allow you to earn Generic skill points that you can apply to whichever skill that you want. You will see those points you have available and not used on your profile page. They will be in yellow and say "Available Generic". Each training book has bonus questions after every chapter that will award a Generic skill point if answered correctly. To apply those generic points to the skill that you want, simply find the skill on your profile page, such as creativity, and click the blue 'Add Points' button next to it. This will pull up a box for you to choose how many you wish to add. Select how many, save it and your generic skill points will be added to that specific skill. These cannot be moved once you have saved them. Spirituality: It is a combination of overall Stats -- Social, Wellness, Mana, Dedication, Energy. There is a check daily for if you have been active and If all 5 stats are over 70% 1 spirituality point is earned. Holiday items/crops/foods might also give spirituality. Charisma: Can be earned by combinations of Mana/Mood/Social high levels, high levels of social interactions. If reputation is over 70%, for every 100 points of social earned, you'll get 1 charisma point awarded to you. Logic: Can be earned with the beYou Study Hall Skill Trainer desk and Training Books. Also with the Icky Tacky Toes game which has 2 Bonus Rounds that can give Creativity or Logic Points. When applications for Law and Medical Certificates are completed, Logic Points are awarded to the Professionals (Lawyer or Doctor) who completed them. If your social is above 70%, you can earn logic points by using your beBell phone. You can get 2 logic points every time you earn social from the phone - up until you reach 100% Social. Creativity: Can be earned by painting artwork on the beYou Easels and beYou Coloring books. Greedy & CAH Game Tables - When beYou enabled, the table gives 1 creativity point to the Game Winner (up to 50 available). Also with the Icky Tacky Toes game which has 2 Bonus Rounds that can give Creativity or Logic Points. Fitness: Can be earned by harvesting crops and thru Yoga and Floor Exercise Mats Cooking: Can be earned by grilling on the beYou BBQs or cooking in the beYou Kitchens. Amounts of points earned is based on the cook's Cooking Level and recipe level they are cooking. Mechanical Can be earned with the beYou Study Hall Skill Trainer desk and Training Books. Also can be earned by crafting on most beYou Crafting Stations, as well as Maintenance completed on the Excavator and Wind Mills/Turbines. **** IMPORTANT**** -- If you have two careers enabled and wish to level up in both, you will need enough skill points in each of them to do so. Example: You may need 20 creativity points for culinary and 40 for medical so collectively you will need a total of 60 creativity points. Leveling up in one will use up all skill points required for that level. Category:Skill Points Category:Account Category:General